


Sexie With The Bestie

by AnotherFanficWriter



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Begging, F/M, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Sex Addiction, Squriting, Teasing, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherFanficWriter/pseuds/AnotherFanficWriter
Summary: Another fic I published to Tumblr a long time ago.The reader is friends with Jerome and he catches her doing something ;)





	

Today, you had finally sat down and relaxed, no work, no parents, and oh, you were watching porn on the TV in your bedroom. You’ll admit, you’ve had some pretty close calls when your parents almost found your secret stash of porn DVD’s, but getting caught in the act turns you on so badly.

You were watching your favorite porn video, where the red headed boy is licking inside of this black haired girl’s pussy and denying her every time until he thought she had enough and fucked her brains out. Oddly enough, the boy looked like your best friend, Jerome. You wouldn’t mind him fucking your brains out, you wish it was his fingers instead of your own right now. Oh, he would definitely know how to pleasure a woman, or man.

Except, you didn’t know if Jerome even thought of you that way, in a sexual way. You were basically the sidekick that got a hug at the end of the trip. Getting closer to your orgasm, you start to moan his name, your eyes closed, toes curling, finally having the release you desperately craved. Hand under your pj shirt that had no bra, rubbing your nipple while the other one ramming into your pussy, you felt it coming closer.

Out of nowhere, you heard the doorbell. Turning the tv off and whimpering at the loss of your orgasm, you rush into the bathroom and turn on the sink, washing your hands from your pussy smell. Going back into the bedroom, you take off your shirt and throw a bra on and then put the shirt back on. You almost forgot that you had to put on shorts before leaving your bedroom to go downstairs and answer the door.

 

Opening the front door, you see none other than Jerome Valeska, smirking down at you. “Did I wake you up, because you look like you’ve been asleep for a decade gorgeous.” He laughed, walking in and making himself at home. You groaned, closing the door and locking it. “Nice to see you to Jerome.” 

“So, where’s your folks?” He asked, and you raise an eyebrow. “Um, why do you care?”   
“Oh, well it’s three in the afternoon and I thought that you would be home from work by now.” 

“It’s my day off Jerome.” You stated annoyingly, rubbing your legs together for friction. “What are you doing with your legs (Y/n), do you have to use the bathroom?” He teased. Before you could protest, both of you heard from upstairs a loud scream. Your eyes widening, you realized that you had left the porn on.

“What was that?” He asks, walking closer to you. “Oh, I was watching a movie, I’ll go turn it off and we can go out somewhere to have-” “What movie is it?” He presses, looming over you, his face dead serious. Looking up you wave him off,   
“It’s one of those soppy romantic movies. I’ve watched it five times, I’m sure that this is the part were she’s crying in bed.“ You lie. He scoffs, “Oh, well I’ll be waiting down here for you. Since you’re kinda not dressed properly.” 

“Alright then.” You have no time to retort, so you run up the stairs and immediately get dressed, muting the porn, but not actually turning it off. As you tried looking for an outfit to put together, your eyes went to the screen as you saw the girl riding up and down on the red head’s cock.

“Oh fuck it.” You close your bedroom door and get in the bed, pulling the covers halfway over you. Fingers in your pussy, while the other one went over your mouth, you closed your eyes and let go. Little did you know that Jerome was right behind the door waiting for you. He had absolutely no clue what you were doing, until he heard you whimpering his name.

Opening the door slowly, he was met with your face beat red, eyes closed, with your hand over your mouth, and what he assumed underneath was your other hand fingering yourself. His pupils dilated at the scene in front of him, his dick hardening with every little whimper you made. Moving closer, he sat at the edge of the bed, and quietly removed the sheets from your body, revealing your pussy to his eyes. Seeing that you were close, he moved his hand over yours and chuckled darkly, making you open your eyes.

 

Horrified and humiliated, you look to see Jerome smirking from ear to ear. He had been watching you the whole time. “Jerome, I-I can explain-” Jerome silences you with a finger to your lips. “Tell me, how long have you been wanting me?” He asks seriously. Gluping you try changing the subject, “Why did you come in here?” “That’s not what I asked (Y/n).” He growled. Whining, you admit your feelings, “Yes, god yes, I just, you-” “Shhh, it’s alright. I’m here for you now, your fingers aren’t doing you justice, are they?” You shake your head as he strokes your hair. His other hand now pulling your hand covered with your juices towards his mouth. Before you could question him, he starts sucking on two of your fingers, groaning lustfully.

Pulling them out with a pop he praises, “You taste so good, fuck. Now, how long has it been since you had an orgasm?” “Too long Jerome, I’ve tried twice today, I really wanna come please!” You beg. “Do you want me to fuck you?” He groaned. “Oh god yes! Just do it please I can’t-” He laughed at your begging, “I don’t think you’re ready to take on me just yet, I have to get you ready first. Plus, we don’t need this porn on the screen, do we?” Before you had a chance to speak, he turned the TV off, and started straddling your chest, his fingers diving into your pussy, making you scream.

“Jerome! Oh god..ohhhhh.” “Your fingers can never reach this, can they?” He asked, repeatedly hitting your g spot, making you moan louder. “Can they?” He asked again, or more so, demanded. “Yes! I can never reach, oh god, never reach there!” “Heh, well, the next time you have a problem, you have to come to me, got it?” He growled, biting your neck possessively. “Oh fuck! Yes!” You mewled. “Jerome, I’m gonna cum!” You warned him. “You wanna cum for me?” He cooed, loving your facial expressions as he twisted and turned his fingers. “Yes!” Chuckling evilly, he pulled his fingers out at the last moment your orgasm would hit.

He whispered in your ear, “Wanna see you come on my cock.” Denied pleasure for the third time, you started crying. Jerome got off the bed to undress himself as he watched you pleading for more on the bed, hips bucking upward for something in return.

Once fully nude, he hopped on the bed and cooed into your ear, “I’m gonna make it all better (Y/n), do you want it inside you? Do you want my cock?” You were bucking your hips and whimpering garbled pleas of “Yes”. He loved how he reduced you to such a beautiful mess. Positioning his cock at your entrance, he helped you take your shirt and bra off. He gazed down at your perfect boobs that were so soft as he cupped them in his hands, making you whimper.

“It’s okay, just relax. I’m going to fuck you now.” He told you. Once he pushed his head inside, you both moaned together. Little by little, he went in. Finally filling you up, he started moving inside you slowly. Both moaning and panting, he finally crashed his lips upon yours, relishing in how soft your lips were.

“Faster, please.” You panted against his lips, making him smirk.

“Such a good girl, alright then.” He then thrusted into you harshly, making you howl. His thrusts were fast alright, you began to just lay there and take it, not even meeting his thrusts. “Oh you have such a tight little pussy, don’t ya? It feels so good around me.” He coos, as your hands grab your breasts, pinching your nipples.

Your orgasm was building up again and you warned Jerome that you were close, “Don’t you dare fucking come.“ He growled and you nodded obediently. Tears welling in your eyes, you didn’t know how much longer you had to hold it in. Suddenly, Jerome pulled out of you, and you were speechless. You wanted to scream but it only came out as a shocked gasp as he yelled out his orgasm, releasing his come all over your stomach.

Coming back down to earth, he ran a hand through his hair and looked at you smiling. Tears were welling in your eyes and you started sobbing, cuddling up into a ball, not caring where his come would go on the bed. “I had to pull out, you don’t want a little baby running around here do ya?” He questioned, laughing. “I didn’t come.” You murmured, sobbing into the pillow. Jerome’s eyes widened and he cursed under his breath, he thought that you had come before he pulled out. Petting your back soothingly he whispered into your ear. “I’ll make you come this time, I promise.” “You better, or I’ll kick you out.” You cried.

Getting to work fast, he spread your legs and dived right into your pussy with his tongue, with his thumb on your clit. Moaning again, you grabbed at his hair, demanding more. As he went faster you began to see stars, and after all that time, you finally released.

You were screaming as if someone had murdered you. Coming down from your high, you saw Jerome’s grin, covered with your juices, hovering over you. Before you could say anything, you began to feel light headed, and passed out.

Slapping your cheek lightly he said, “(Y/n), hey, wake up.” No response. Sighing, he walked out and came back with a wash cloth, rubbing away his come from your body, and your justices between your thighs. Once you were cleaned, he pulled the covers over the both of you, and sat there in silence, waiting for you to come back.

 

Opening your eyes, you groaned and tried to move, only to be stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around you. Turning your head, you see Jerome looking down at you, smirking like a mad man. “Thank you.” You told him, giving him kiss on the cheek. His face began turning red at this sudden intimate move you made, but he shrugged like it was nothing and replied, “Well, you’re welcome. I guess now that you’re awake that I should get going.” 

“Wait why?” You asked, your voice shaking. He didn’t have anything better to do, right? You thought that this was only a one time thing, and both of you would forget about it.   
“Well, this was a one time thing, right? I go my way, you go your way, never speak to each other again-” 

“What?! Never? But we’ve been friends for so long Jerome, how-”   
“Hey, it’s going to be awkward if we just screwed each other and go back to being just friends. So something’s gotta change doll.” He suddenly unwraps himself from you and gets out of the bed and starts dressing himself.

“Jerome.” You say with a crack in your voice. “Yes?” He looks up at you, with no smile or smirk on his face. “I thought you could stay, my parents, they’re out of town for a week and-” “Nope. It’s going to be awkward.” “Jerome I just-” “Look, you’ll find other people to fuck, don’t worry, it’s not like I was your first or something. Besides, you don’t love me that way. It was just a one time thing.” He reassures you and your heart shatters.

You start sobbing into the pillow, realizing that you have always had a crush on Jerome and wanted to be more then just friends. He was everything to you, he was the only friend you had.

Groaning, he turns to look at you through the door. Watching the scene unfold. Jerome didn’t want to leave, no, he wanted to know if the feelings you had were the same, he was convinced that they were, but he wanted to hear the three magical words coming from your lips to clear any doubt from his head.

You looked up at him through your tears, angry, sad, and heartbroken. “Jerome, don’t leave me.” You plead. “Why should I not leave? Give me one good reason.” He stomps his foot impatiently, and you utter, “I love you.” “What?” “I love you Jerome, you’re my everything. I know you’re not the romantic type, but I love you. I truly and foolishly do. I’m sorry. If you don’t feel the same, you can leave. I’m an idiot, I should have never answered that door, I should have just masturbated alone like the virgin I was.”

Jerome immediately stopped his act and went on the bed, hugging your body to his. He finally had you to himself. “I love you too (Y/n).” “Really?” You sniffle as he kissed you on the cheek. “Yeah, come on, let’s go have something to eat.” He says, giving you a smile. Softly kissing him on the lips, you nod. “We have a lot to talk about.” You tell him. “Yes we do.” He replies back, and you both talked for what seemed like hours, confessing each other’s thoughts of the other one that was kept secret.

In the end of it all, you had your orgasm that day, and gained one hell of a great boyfriend.


End file.
